The Official Fluter's Catalogue tm
by joolay
Summary: This is the official real-life documentarylife's story of me, a 15 year old floutist. All real-life, nothing made up. Live along with me as you follow me throughout the year.
1. Rookie Camp

The Official Fluter's Catalogue

PG-13

Summary: I play the flute in marching band. Follow me throughout each day as I record my experiences in this fan fiction. All real-life. Nothing is made up. Just real, harsh, gripping facts of what it's like to be a teenage girl who plays the flute. And trust me, my life isn't dull.

Category: Marching Band

-----

I can still remember the first time I ever held a flute. It felt so right to be in my hands. Like it was a missing piece of me that I had always been searching for. And I had found it at last.

Band in middle school seems so distant now. I can still document each day of it in my head, though. I remember how my friend Christi and I ( we never cared what people thought and we pretty much showed everyone how retarded people can be ) would always talk back to our band teachers. We had a new director every year. Some say it was because our class always scared them away.

First it was Mr.Carver. He was a sandy-headed woman trapped in a man's body. He always wore a metal bracelet on his hand made of barbed-wire. It was a mystery why. But he hated us. We hated him. That was my first year of band.

The second year we had the most amazing director ever. To this day I still think Ms.Nix was the greatest. We all loved her as if she was our older sister. She was really young and funny. But she had a lot of hair on her chin.

My third year, in 8th grade, we had our least-favorite teacher we had ever had. Imagine going from Ms.Nix, someone we loved so much, to Mrs.Clayton. She was unhealthily overweight and had mood disorders. If we played something wrong, she would tell us we sucked. She was, pardon the language, a bitch. And we all knew it. My friend Christi and I even tried to get her fired once. That was funny.

The next year I was in ninth grade and would have had Mr.Barnett. I had planned on being in the marching band. I got fitted for my uniform, got my shoes, I was ready. And then something happened. I don't know what clicked in my brain, but I quit. It was so sudden and spontaneous. It just happened. And I missed out on a whole year of marching band; who knows what all could have happened. I still kick myself for it.

This year I am in ninth grade. I hopped back into the band program and have caught up with ease. Everything, the marching, the commands, they all seem natural to me. And I am loving every minute of it. And this band director I'll hopefully keep for the rest of my high school marching band year. And this time, I will not quit. Not for anything in the whole world. I love it. Band is the most amazing experience I've ever had. It changed me.

Rookie Camp

Time rolled around that summer, and it was eventually the first day of rookie camp. Being a tenth grader surrounded by freshman, I felt so far behind and out of place. But I had someone to share this discomfort with: Kayla.

I had me Kayla earlier that year in regular band class. She seemed quiet and smart and I was jealous of her hair and the way her fingers fly across the keys of her flute. She was ..pretty dang good, if I do say so myself. It was Kayla's first year of marching band as well; she had softball in ninth so she couldn't do band also. I was glad I wasn't the only knew one.

The first day of rookie camp wasn't as bad as one would think. I had it worked up in my mind that the instructors would be like army drill-sergeants and smacking us over the heads with leather straps. But it turns out, the "instructors" were kids just like you and me. They were seniors, and easy-going and amazing. I felt at home already with them. It already felt like one big happy family.

At rookie camp Kayla and I made new friends. Just to name a few, there was a short big-eyed freshman named Caleb who we met at water break ( my later-to-be boyfriend ), the funniest little kid I've ever met named Mercedes, Janay ( our section leader ), Stephanie White ( a flute player who would later give me her cat ) and we became great friends with each other. That week was the week we were officially friends. To this day she is one of the most wonderful people I know.

-------

Next Chapter is About the first week of full-band camp. That was when everyone was finally together and we learned all our drills and I met more people that now I can call my best friends.

Review- not really about the story. I would just like to hear about you and how your band experiences are. Was your first day of rookie camp like mine? How did it go? How was your band in middle school? I don't rightfully think this fic deserves actual reviews because it's not one I made up, it's real. It's just almost like a diary. So please just leave a message about your band experiences. I need to know there are people out there dealing with the same things. Thank you!..Julie


	2. Full Band Camp

The Official Fluter's Catalogue

PG-13

Summary: I play the flute in marching band. Follow me throughout each day as I record my experiences in this fan fiction. All real-life. Nothing is made up. Just real, harsh, gripping facts of what it's like to be a teenage girl who plays the flute. And trust me, my life isn't dull.

Category: Marching Band

-----

One Time At Band Camp

Rookie camp was crazy, and I loved everything about it. I couldn't wait for the next week which would be full band camp. I'd get to see all my friends that I hadn't seen in a while. I was mostly looking forward to bonding with Hayley. I had talked to her on the internet over the whole summer. We talked almost every night and I already knew a lot about her. We had never really hung out in real life before.

I was kind of nervous the first day. Right when I saw Hayley, I didn't know what to do and thousands of thoughts flooded my mind.

'What if she isn't like how she is on the internet? What if she thinks I'm weird? What if I'm not fun enough for her? What if we don't get along in real life What if? What if?!' Finally I took a deep breath and walked over.

Kayla was already there at Hayley's side, and so was Hayley's friend Lilly. Sarah Riner was there too. At the time, I had been almost to the point of obsessing over Sarah. I wanted her to be my best friend so bad. It was insane! I was willing to take anybody who wanted me. I was desperate for friends in band and for people to like me.

Hayley was in the middle, so I was glad I didn't have to face her first. Kayla greeted me happily, which was a breath of air and took away some of my nervousness.

"Hey Julie, my home slice!" She looked like she was already enjoying herself. Sarah saw me as well and waved and smiled. She approached me to talk to me because she knew how I wanted her to be my best friend, and I wanted to be hers too. We talked for a bit, then I knew I could avoid it no longer: Hayley was out in the open.

"Hey Hayley!" I said awkwardly and already felt stupid. Hayley smiled. She looked a bit nervous as well. It's really weird to learn so many things about a person, and know them so well through instant messaging, and be almost best pals that way, and then finally have to meet them in real life.

I don't really remember what happened next, maybe she does, but all I know is after that we clicked! So much for being worried. Hayley was exactly as I thought she would be: fun and random and hyper and smart. She was a really amazing person.

Soon Mr.Barnett told us all to take our seats in our own sections. I followed Hayley and Kayla to some seats in the second row. The order went me, Hayley, then Kayla. I don't remember much about that part, but I remember Hayley had on some converses. I had bought some during the summer and decided to wear them the next day. Because of her, I have six pairs now and practically live in them.

Band camp was so exciting. We'd goof off like insane toilet brushes. It was awesome. Every day I looked forward to the next. I also got to admire my crush from afar. He was in the saxophone line and during basic block I'd watch him out of the corner of my curious eye.

I remember when I had met him at rookie camp. It was during water break, and I saw him sitting alone. I asked Kayla who he was and she told me it was Hayley's cousin. I had heard of him being a pimp-wannabe. Which now I know is far from that. I suggested that we go sit with him so he wouldn't be alone.

We approached him and I said "Hey Hayley's cousin!" He stared at me with an eyebrow raised and said "Is that my name? Hayley's cousin?" He had huge eyes that were a bright blue and he had short blonde hair. I already immediately felt something when we first talked. I felt a connection that I had never felt before. I stared at him and wondered what it could be.

Every water break after that we'd sit with him. I found out one thing: he liked to talk. He told us stories about war and hunting. And he could recite whole scenes from movies which was the most interesting thing. He had the most amazing memory. It was cool the first couple of times, but soon after he did the movie reciting the next couple thousand times it started to get, how you say, annoying.

Back to band camp. Marching was a bit confusing at the time. One time we had a drill down and I remember I was one of the last nine left standing. I was really proud of myself. Then I messed up and I remember hopping up and down, then I went and sat down by Caleb ( Hayley's cousin, the guy who I talked about ). Sometimes we'd walk with each other back up to the band room. It was puppy love.

We started putting our routine together. I thought it was so hard at first to have to march to all the same spots perfectly every time, but soon after I realized it's okay to slack just a little and it was more fun. Soon everyone knew the show by heart. I could practically do it in my sleep, marking time and all.

We had to pass off our music to our section leaders. The songs we were doing for our show were "Carry on My Wayward Son" and "Vehicle". Later we would learn "Georgia On My Mind". We had to also pass off our school's alma mater and the Star Spangled Banner and then of course our school's fight song. I have yet to pass off that. It's been almost two years. Muah ha.

School would be starting soon, which I was not looking forward to at all. We practiced every day after school for two hours. During the whole time Caleb and I flirted and got to know each other better.

Finally, I remember it was a rainy day, my favorite weather. It was cold and wet and dark and me and him were standing out in front of our school's front steps. I came out and asked him if he liked me. He said yes. Then I told him I liked him. He didn't really say anything. The rain started blowing in under the awning and he took my arm gently and pulled me closer to him so I wouldn't get wet. I knew them that I truly liked Caleb. He was gentle and caring, and I gave out a laugh which sent a puff of vapor into the chilly damp air.

That night I went home with Sarah. It was the first time I'd ever spent the night at her house ( but there were much more to come later ). We talked about the Caleb situation and she was really excited for me. She said he looked like a raccoon though and I smacked her with a pillow. Sarah, he isn't raccoon boy! Anyway, I remember trying to get to sleep that night after watching Saving Private Ryan with her, and all I could think about was Caleb. It was so hard to get to sleep.

The weekend rolled by, then we arrived at practice again. That day it was raining as well. And I took Caleb outside and asked him if we were going out. He said yes. The rain paused in mid-air for that split second and hung there like quicksilver stars held by metallic strings. All I could see were his eyes through the mist, and I lived in that moment forever. I still do.

Thanks to all who reviewed! Yes Kayla, I called you wonderful! You are, kiddo. You really are. To everyone else who told me about their band experiences: Thanks! It was very interesting to read about how things went for you. I love hearing about it and I would still appreciate more people sharing it with me. Thank you so much, everyone! Again, I am not taking reviews for this fic because it is non-fiction and real. This wasn't a story I had in my head, so I am not taking credit for it. It's just my life. Thanks again!..Julie


	3. Sir Eric

The Official Fluter's Catalogue

PG-13

Summary: I play the flute in marching band. Follow me throughout each day as I record my experiences in this fan fiction. All real-life. Nothing is made up. Just real, harsh, gripping facts of what it's like to be a teenage girl who plays the flute. And trust me, my life isn't dull.

Category: Marching Band

-----

I was walking on moonbeams.

Wow! That almost sounded like the start of a song- But anyway, that's what it felt like. I was a whole complete new person. I would look in the mirror and see someone who I hadn't seen in many years- a person who looked happy in life with a smile across her lips! It was amazing to feel so fulfilled and light-hearted and excited about dreams and friends. That's what marching band was- it was the start of a new lifelong journey. It was as if I had been in my cottony dark cocoon for four years and finally I could see the sun pouring in through the fibrous cracks! I was free! I walked with a bounce in my step every day of band camp.

I soaked up every minute of being with my new friends. I was so intrigued by all these fresh faces who had stories behind them. I wanted to read every one like a book and learn as much as I could of these eccentric girls that I would later call my hope. Staring at Hayley or Sarah or Kayla I would see their eyes, the curtain of their eyes, anyway, and I knew there was so much more backstage behind the backdrop.

Sometimes I felt awkward. They had all known each other from elementary school and already had their share of funny stories and inside jokes. I longed to inherit some as well involving them.

They would jump onto each other's backs and carry each other down the hall laughing. I'd laugh too, but silently feel jealous. I wouldn't show it though, I didn't want them to think I was a bad person. I wanted them to like me as much as the buckets would go without overflowing. I wanted to be liked so much it was ridiculous. Sometimes I'd stare at them from afar and see how amazing each and every one of them was and think 'If she doesn't like me I'm going to go home and kill myself.' It was pretty drastic. But I never meant any of it. I always lied to myself. I was such a wimp.

One day sticks out in my mind more than any other. I feel it was the day I realized that maybe I did have a friend after all. It was lunch at marching band practice and we were all in the cafeteria. It was a round table running over the brim with smiling faces. One of them was mine and I felt at peace.

Hayley was sitting across from me. She was laughing with her friend Lilly about something. I wanted so badly to be the one she was whispering to.

I don't even remember how it happened, but I know the next second she was in the seat next to mine and we were making up a dance. It was rather random and spontaneous: it involved chicken flapping and weird noises, and I loved every minute of it.

In the past I had belonged to a group of people who shadowed over me. I had to be someone else with those people, someone not me. If I wanted to act stupid, I'd have to stand there and bite my tongue because they would have disowned me in the blink of an eye. I hated it.

Now I was with a group of people who were so outgoing and crazy that it was surreal! I couldn't believe my luck, and still can't, that I had found the most over-looked piece of gold in the sifting-tray. They were so rare, and yet I had them.

The first time I spent the night with Hayley was by far the most happy day of my life.

After the ballgame that day, I squeezed into the car with Hayley and Lilly in the backseat. We were taking Lilly home, but we made a pit-stop. Food Lion! Her mom was allowing us to get out and get some candy for later that night so me and Hayley could pig out on it. Money was no object..and I knew just what I wanted..

Suddenly I grabbed a buggy and something snapped. I commented that Hayley out to hop in and I'd push her around. Hayley refused with a meek shake of the head and I shrugged. But Lilly much to my surprise hopped in and she was ready to go!

So around the store we coasted in the middle of the night down the candy isle. Only one employee was working there at the time so we had no one to really spy on us and we were free to fulfill our every whim. I screeched the buggy at a stop beside the Reeses candy. My eyelids rose and my mouth unhinged itself from my jaw. There was the jackpot. Who knew Reeses could come in so many shapes and forms? It was Reeses heaven!

I started piling it all into the buggy- I still don't remember how much I dumped in there, but it was enough sugar to give you cavities just looking at it. There were regular-sized Reeses cups, mini-sized cups, Fast Breaks, Reeses wafer bars, Reeses Pieces...fantastic.

I finally was satisfied with the mountain of sugar piled into the buggy with Lilly, and we made our way to the check-out counter to the one employee dumb enough to be awake at that time of night.

He was young, maybe in his twenties, with reddish-brown hair that was a mess and a baggy Food Lion shirt with a nametag reading 'Eric Store Manager'. As we came wheely-ing towards him, he raised an eyebrow and yawned.

"Hello Eric! We have some things here." We said laughing, taking turns placing the candy bags on the belt. "How old are you?" One of us asked, I don't remember who, and he answered 'twenty (something). I'm really not _all _that old." This response would stay in our minds forever. Little did that young boy realize that he would soon be our very own celebrity. And now every time we talk about him, we call him 'Sir Eric'. He's not all that old, you have to remember that.

More of the sleepover in the next chapter! Thank you everyone who reviewed!..Julie


	4. I Can't Believe It's Over

The Official Fluter's Catalogue

PG-13

Summary: I play the flute in marching band. Follow me throughout each day as I record my experiences in this fan fiction. All real-life. Nothing is made up. Just real, harsh, gripping facts of what it's like to be a teenage girl who plays the flute. And trust me, my life isn't dull.

Category: Marching Band

-----

After making our casual acquaintance with Eric of the Sir, it was time to go back to the car. I smiled at the Food Lion bag of candy at my feet in the floorboard. It was calling to me, and I couldn't wait to get to Hayley's house and spill its contents into the air and dance in the candied rain.

We dropped Lilly off, and then finally made it to Hayley's house. I had been there before and could remember it perfectly in my memory what the house looked like; downstairs at least. The upstairs was still a new world to me, yet to be discovered. I stood at the bottom of the stairs with my bag slung over my shoulder and peered upwards. Hayley started making her way up so I took a deep breath and followed behind her.

On her door were my drawings that I had sketched for herat5 lunch, and a yellow traffic sign. I don't remember but I think it read 'Squirrel Crossing'. If not, then my mistake Hayley. My memory isn't ALL that reliable.

Her room was a shocker. I imagined black walls with a gray computer in the corner and no light except for a single light bulb in a lamp on the floor. I don't know why I didn't imagine her having anything else. That's just how I saw it. ..her room was not _her_.

There were so many colors and pretty things. I couldn't believe this was her room; the girl I knew who thought pink ought to be illegal. Her bed covers were even girly. I stood there a minute before it hit me that I couldn't stand there all night.

I walked over to her bed and spilled the candy onto the sheets. It was more than I expected and some of it slid off her bed into the floor. She tells me there is still some there, pushed into the never-ending darkness of what is beneath her bed. There is much more under it, probably even a hobo. I wouldn't know, though. I meant to check while she was asleep, but alas, I had fallen into the spell of drowsiness with her.

We got on the computer and watched tv. My favorite part was when we watched her child-hood tapes. There was one of her when she was maybe two or three, I don't know; but it was Christmas and she was unwrapping her gifts.

She was small and happy and had a puffy diaper on that made her little pants look bulgy in the back. I found this to be quite comical; she didn't.

The next morning after we watched MTV her mom took us to the Mangrove Coffee Cabin and we both got frozen vanilla coffee things. I wish I knew the names of them. Then we had Taco Bell for breakfast, one of her favorite places in the world. And then I went home.

It ended just like that. One moment I was in her room making her a Reeses Candy sandwich and the next I was at home sitting on the couch going over all that had happened. It was rather sad, but I had a heck of a time.

---

Band was the usual fun time as always the rest of the year. Every ballgame we would dance in the stands. We even had our own routines we made up for each given songs. It turns out that everyone liked what we were doing and copied us! The band inherited our mojo- even the drum major was up there doing our dance. I found it both aggravating and spiffy, I don't know which one more. It was nice to know that someone liked our dances, but they had been mine and Hayley's thing, and now everyone was doing it. It no longer felt special but, what can you do?

The season was amazing: we only lost one game and it was because of one point. You could add in the fact too that the refs were on the other team's side and were being butt heads, but that's not very nice. Our team were like the ants, and the refs were a giant magnifying glass. It sucked.

Two days ago was the last game. I don't really want to go into it because it may start up the water works, but I'll go over the basics.

Our team got their patoots whooped. We danced in the stands like deranged silly-muffins. We had a good time despite the fact that we lost.

After the game was over, we all did our final march back to the buses. It was sad. I watched all my band experiences marching with us. I looked to my side and there was Hayley and I at our first ball game. I looked to my other side and there was my first kiss. I looked in front of me and there was the first time I met Sarah, Hayley and Kayla and band camp. And all around me was all the memories of my new wonderful friends. Those memories were marching with us, right there that night. I could sense them. I could feel them on the end of my tongue and the tips of my fingers and in my hair.

Kayla, Hayley and I all walked to the buses with our arms linked. We realized then how much each of us meant to each other. These two girls would always be my best friends and we would always have each other. I felt such a connection that night that I had never felt before.

Kayla got whisked away so it was just Hayley and I left. Again, arms linked, we walked the final way to our buses. She and I talked about all the good times we had, and how much fun the whole experience had been. I cared about her so much and didn't want to let go of her arm: it would be our last marching moments before I got on that bus. I felt like crying. As I walked onto my bus it felt like slow motion, that nothing was real. Her face getting smaller and smaller into the darkness of that night; I knew I would never forget what memories she had brought to me and what having a real friend was. I had never had anyone like that before, and I will eternally thank her for it.


	5. Epilogue

The Official Fluter's Catalogue

PG-13

Summary: I play the flute in marching band. Follow me throughout each day as I record my experiences in this fan fiction. All real-life. Nothing is made up. Just real, harsh, gripping facts of what it's like to be a teenage girl who plays the flute. And trust me, my life isn't dull.

Category: Marching Band

-----

Marching band may be over, but I'm still not over _it_.

Today was the first Friday that there wasn't a football game. It felt almost wrong; I felt guilty sitting at home, as if I should be out and doing my duties as a marcher but there was nothing I _could _do. I did a little ritual, however, kind of paying my respect to marching band, like a goodbye ritual.

Well, all I did was put on one of my gloves and sneeze. But it was done with passion and grief!

--

I'm not sure what to say. I'm sure in a minute my fingers will be flying over the keys but right now I'm stuck. How can you write a marching band fic when there's no marching band? It's like trying to eat a jawbreaker with your gums. It's not possible. Okay maybe it's possible but a painful process.

I have always wanted to belong to something.

I have always dreamed of being a part of some kind of society where you know everyone and are accepted. Band is kind of like that, it's one great big club except anybody can join.

Anyway, I'm going to try and do something no one has ever done before: since I can't write about the past when I was in marching band this year, I think I'll look into the future. Here goes nothing.

--

Epilogue

Julie and her two friends Kayla and Hayley held each other in their arms the last day of marching band. They were seniors, and had known each other for many years. Each girl had memories preserved now in her mind to look upon whenever she fancied. They were memories far more precious than the elixir of life. They were the days they had found themselves and realized what friendship was, and caring and what being cared about felt like.

Julie went on to Dalton State for a few years. Her ambition was to play in the marching band of another college when she transferred. She knew marching band was something you could continue; it didn't have to end after high school, and she was taking this opportunity by the hand. She was single, having gone out and broken up with Caleb several times, and realizing there are so many more people to come, moved on. She would meet the person of her dreams later in life, and that's a whole other story all in itself.

Hayley also went to Dalton State for a few years, as long as it would take before she could transfer to the college of her dreams that had accepted her without blinking. She was majoring in environmental engineering and would later in life have enough money to buy a large house in the country side, away from the busy hum of life and people. She had found her soul mate by now, and they were living happily together and would for many years to follow. The couple owned a vacation house in New Orleans, and often stayed many summers there in the seclusion of the bayou. Her husband often through parties there, and people would dance outside by the Mississippi river, the sky flecked with fire flies and the warm summer heat wafting over them. Hayley would watch from a bench under a willow tree nearby. She would rather admire from afar than join them.

Kayla went on to play professional baseball after high school on a famous team. It was a men's team and she was the first female to play in an all men's league. She was in magazines and newspapers and even had her own baseball card. In her spare time she wrote poetry and novels and had many of her works published. Her biography stayed in the number one slot for two months in bookstores. People flocked to buy it, and sometimes if you were lucky enough she would be there to sign it for you. Kayla was happily married to her high school sweet heart whom she had known as long as she could remember. They had met in marching band and in her junior year they began going steady. He proposed to her one night at a football game.

All three girls went on to have children of their own and they all kept in touch. Their kids often played with each other and they became good friends as well. It would have not all been possible if it weren't for marching band. Marching band helped them find themselves and discover their true potentials. They would remain best friends for as long as time would allow it until their deaths. They would die happy, knowing they lived out their dreams and had lived amazing lives. They wouldn't have wanted to change it for the world.


End file.
